Cheatin?
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Miley and Jake are dating. But what happens when Jake kisses Hannah Montana? If Miley and Hannah are the same person, is it still cheating?


Hannah Montana!

I tie my brown hair back into one of those horrible wig caps, which make me look bald, and I avoid at all costs looking at myself with this cap on. I pop on the long blonde mane of Hannah Montana. And bam, I'm not Miley Stewart anymore, I'm Hannah Montana, famous pop superstar. My makeup artist Suzanne applies my eyeliner, my concealer and rubs some lipgloss over my lips. I don my brand new sunglasses, which are tinted, orange. I adore them. These are like aviator goggles, only not.

I hurry onstage to the building notes of "Pumpin' Up The Party" I start singing, and suddenly nothing else matters, all I can hear is the audience screaming and my voice.

At the end of my set, I hurry backstage to change my clothes, my sunglasses and immediately I think that messed up real bad on the chorography during "The Other Side of Me"

But Lilly tells me I did perfect. Lilly is dressed up as Lola, in her bright blue wig, and the funky layered look, a paisley printed dress over diamante studded jeans and dare I say, a turquoise ruffled sleeve shirt. She's carrying some chocolate she obviously snitched from my dressing room as the wrapper says HANNAH MONTANA.

"Oh, Hannah, I borrowed your chocolate." Lilly/Lola says showing me her tongue with gross gummy chewed up chocolate.

"You can keep it!" I exclaim. I hurry onstage to perform the final set, and then I can celebrate another successful concert.

♪♫♪♫

Later at school, I'm Miley. Miley who hangs out with Oliver Oaken and Lilly Truscott. Rival of spoiled beeyotches Amber and Ashley, and the adoration object of famous star Jake Ryan. But sadly he's gone off to Romania to film some sort of movie that I hear Frankie Muniz dropped out of. Jake is soo much cuter than Frankie in my opinion. I have met Frankie and he is a cool kid.

I have drama class where I am paired with Oliver, the most terrible actor in all the class. We mostly talk during class, while we are rehearsing our scenes.

I hear my stomach rumble and I wish that the clock would speed up so I could go to lunch. Ok, so you see all those tabloids and they exclaim ANOREXIA and BULIMIA VICTIMS. I'm so not one of those girls. I'm naturally skinny. I have a wicked fast metabolism, I give this credit to my mother's side of the family because frankly most of my mom's relatives eat like horses and are still very skinny.

Drama teacher finally lets us out for lunch, and I head toward the cafeteria, I'm hungry. There is beef stromboli, which looks soo unappetizing. I grab a salad, three cookies but cleverly looked at as two, an orange soda and some cereal bar thing.

After school Lilly and I go to the beach, which is just a few feet from my house. I love our house, it's in Malibu, and its great. I live there with my father and my brother sigh

We sit, we eat, we torture Jackson, it's a lot of fun.

Then the next day we repeat. The only thing that keeps me from the bland and mundane life is Hannah Montana. Performances, recording studios, shopping. Whenever I need some alone time I sit in my HM closet and just think and wonder how I, Miley Stewart, a normal girl from Tennessee, could have possibly become Hannah Montana, Superstar.

But, boy, am I glad I did.

♪♫♪♫

Three months later Hannah Montana is presenting a "Choice Actor in a Television Comedy/Drama"

The nominees scroll onto the large screen behind me, and I wait and watch the Tele-Promp-ter for my next line.

(Hannah opens envelope and says)

"And The Winner for Choice Actor in a Television Comedy/Drama is…"

(pauses for suspense)

"Jake Ryan, of Zombie High!"

I applaud, and I watch the prompter, is scrolling that Jake is finishing a movie and unable to accept the award. I am in the middle of speaking when a voice yells out from backstage.

"There's no need for That! Jake Ryan's here!"

I look at the tele-prompter and I am amazed to see that Jake Ryan is scheduled to appear next to me to begin his lines.

"Hi, there Hannah." Jake says. I say my lines.

"Howdy, Jake. I suppose this is your award." I say holding out the little television award.

"Yes, well I guess it is."

The host of the show's voice starts up and tells the audience to wait on for Hannah Montana's performance later on and he then announces what awards will be next.

I meet Lily/ Lola backstage. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. And was exclaiming "I've met so many famous people!"

"Lola, shut up!" I say, laughing at Lola who we always force into such random clothes. Today it's a bright pink skirt with striped pink and black tights, wicked Jimmy Choos that she borrowed from me. And a funky halter top, with a flowery print top underneath. But yet, she makes it seem completely work together. I, however am wearing the leggings underneath my black silk, white polka dotted dress that ends midthigh. And a completely groovy black lace half jacket. I am without a doubt the most fully clothed pop star you'll ever see. With jeans, a trendy half jacket, a groovy tank and lots of jewelry is my trademark, I suppose. But at my age, dad won't allow me to appear half naked onstage to perform.

I mean look what happened to Christina Aguilera, (alright never mind she's good, love her new album). Britney Spears, my god, I never want to turn out like that fat wh….

"Hello Jake Ryan!" Lilly/Lola yells out. I'm startled from my thoughts. Jake has finished talking with the backstage people and has strolled over to where Lilly and I are standing.

"Hey" Jake says to Lilly, in an I'm only acknowledging you because you're here, way that just completely rubs me the wrong way.

"Hey Jake." I try not to say his name in the way that I would if I were Miley right now. All lovingly and romantic, like we are just two great friends.

"We got news of your Zombie High role. Zaronda lives." Jake says making conversation. Ha. Zaronda is the zombie princess in Zombie High. The princess that I play. And the first time I put on that role was when I realized that I like Jake as more than friends. Although he is still a consistent annoyance to me.

We text, we instant message but we never talk on the phone. "Everything's gonna be alright, bud. And think of the money you're saving me by not calling Romania." Dad once said. I smile at the memory.

Jake and I made pleasant conversation. Basically consisting of his award and stuff. I wasn't being flirty, at least I didn't think I was, but was I surprised when Jake grabbed my face and kissed me.

I heard Lilly yell "WHOA BABY!"

♪♫♪♫

It was like my brain stopped while I was kissed by Jake Ryan as Hannah Montana. But as soon as his lips left mine. Thoughts slammed into me. Although, at second thought Jake did nothing wrong. I laughed to my self as Jake swore loudly, then muttered "Miley." He hurried away and Lilly bounced over from where she had been standing.

"Oh, Baby! That was some kiss!" Lilly laughs. I think the paparazzi got some of that. She points at a particularly annoying one. As Lilly points, a bright flash goes off.

"Hannah, I think your hair slipped" Lilly says pointing at my wig. I anxiously reach up and feel the texture of my wig cap. I can imagine the captions: _Hannah Montana is Bald! _

I laugh later as I quickly fixed my Hannah hair, and dad arrived to usher Lilly and I to the limo that would take us home. I pull off the wig and the wig cap and shake out my brown hair. My wig still gets itchy after a long time wearing it. Even though I've Hannah for a few years now.

♪♫♪♫

Guilt went through Jake Ryan. Oh god, how could he have kissed Hannah. He was going out with Miley. He possibly really like her. He wasn't exactly sure of love. But he figured that he did really like Miley.

Miley also liked him. He may have been a teenage boy, but he wasn't completely stupid. His sister would definitely say something like that. Or maybe she would have said he was COMPLETELY stupid. Jake should have remembered. But it was kind of late and he really needed to get to sleep before the scenes tomorrow. He zapped off a quick e-mail to his sister, Callie Lynn Ryan and went to bed

♪♫♪♫

I was enjoying a kind of normal breakfast of a muffin and some cereal when Jackson and dad come downstairs. Jackson is begging for some sort of thing. Money, I think is my thought. Because even though his job pays sort of well, he consistently is broke. I don't know why.

I do school, it's the same old thing. Almost.

"Miley! have you seen the paper!" Lilly yells, waving a tabloid type newspaper at me. She's quickly approaching, skateboard wheels rolling along as she propels the board faster with her foot. Oliver appears at my side. Lilly plows right into him. I laugh to myself, Lilly awkwardly gets up.

"Anyway! Miles, Hannah's in the tabloids, and so am I!" Lilly says whispering really quietly. I look at the front cover, there's Jake and me kissing. Although he has my face in his hands so it's a bit difficult to recognize me, unless paparazzi guy had been there a long time and knew it was me/Hannah before the kiss. AH! Lilly as Lola Luftnagle's mouth is formed into a perfect O shape, as though she was at the of Whoa, in WHOA BABY! The article reads like:

_Teen singing sensation, Hannah Montana receives the choice Smooch of the night from Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan, himself. Hannah Montana who performed and presented young and talented Jake Ryan his award. Was lucky enough to receive a kiss from the handsome young star. Are these two an item? More updates as they come. _

_(Pictured: Jake Ryan, Hannah Montana and Hannah Montana's mysterious friend, Lola Luftnagle.) _

"I'm famous" Lilly crowed, "or my alterego is famous, infamous more really though." Lilly shakes the paper as she talks.

"Lilly! Shut up!" I glance at the pictures featured in a little collage above the article. One of Lilly pointing towards the camera, the picture of Jake and I kissing. Jake and I looking embarrassed and shocked, Jake hurrying away.

"What are you going to do?" Lilly asks.

"Nothing." I say tossing the paper over my shoulder. And we walk to class. Amber and Ashley are looking at themselves in lighted compact mirrors.

Vain, stupid heads. I think to myself.

"So, Amber, like Jake Ryan replied to my email."

"Really what he say?" Amber replies.

"He said he misses me." Ashley says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really! So lucky." Amber yells, then jealously kicks in and she glares, and starts saying how she had Jake totally enchanted, and Ashley was a boyfriend-stealing bitch. My urge is just too great. I slap the paper on Amber's desk, "well someone enchanted him more than you did." I grin. "You vapid, self centered, liar." I say. There is a tiny sound of applause but Mr. Richmond comes in and quickly quashes the mood of the room with his monotone voice and his lecture.

My Sidekick goes off emitting that "adults can't hear it" ringtone, I dig it out of my purse and grin as I see the text from Jake.

Jake.Ryan: r u in class?

Miley.Stewart: yep, ttu during brk 

Jake.Ryan: k lter

I smile, I have to wipe the grin off my face though when Mr. Richmond asks me what was funny about the Civil war.

"Nothing sir." I say. The class chortles and Mr. Richmond lets us out early.

I send Jake a text.

Miley.Stewart: hey jake, how's the movie going? I saw you in the tabloids, today. Something goin on I should kno about?

Jake.Ryan: No, there's nothing going on!

Miley.Stewart: you lie, I saw the pictures!

Jake.Ryan: im vacation, from my movie, ill ttyl

Miley.Stewart: haha, see ya!

"Miley, you shouldn't be so mean." Lilly says. "You know he didn't do anything wrong."

"he kissed Hannah Montana."

"Which is you. So nothing wrong."

"yeah, but why not have some fun, teach him not to kiss anyone else. Even if it is my famous alter-ego." I reason.

♪♫♪♫

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Jake. Let's walk on the beach" I say when I see him hovering around my front porch. I drop off my backpack inside and we walk. I purposely sit down to take off my shoes when he tries to reach for my hand. Let him think I'm mad. This is fun, but cruel.

I carry the shoes in the hand which Jake tries to grab.

We get to a secluded little area with a bench, and we talk.

We say a lot of small talk, because we were silent on the walk here.

A huge silence falls between us when we run out of small talk.

"I kissed Hannah Montana!" Jake says. He sounds guilty as hell.

"You did what!" I say. I'm on the verge of silent treating him, but when does my little joke end. Will I break up with him because he kissed Hannah Montana? (which is really me.) That would be really sad. I conclude to myself.

"Jake, we have to really talk." I tell him. Should I tell him, I'm Hannah Montana? Would he tell? My, god I'm confused.

"We are really talking." Jake says reasonably. I control the urge to roll my eyes.

I get up and quickly look around for paparazzi or anybody that might possibly hear. I find the area clear.

"Jake, I know you kissed Hannah Montana. But you really kissed me." Jake looks at me. "You lie."

"Not lying, I'm Hannah Montana." I smile as Jake looks enormously relieved. But annoyance flickers over his face and we begin to seriously talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd tell everybody then I wouldn't be treated the same. I didn't want that."

"Miley, I would never do that to you." Jake says, standing up.

And we kiss.

♪♫♪♫


End file.
